After Breaking Dawn
by imredwhiteandblack
Summary: ok, so, this is my version of what happenes after Breaking Dawn. My first fanfic,and all that jaz... just kindof a peek into the life of the Cullen family after a year a  has gone by since the last book. just having fun, you know : Bella's POV
1. Chapter 1

"Ah, crap!" I jumped back with lightning speed, away from Renesmee's now mangled toy that lay on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Edward came up behind me.

"Well, while we were wrestling, I fell on Nessie's toy. Dammit, she really liked that one, too…" I bent down to pick up the doll that Alice had bought Nessie about two weeks ago.

"We can get her a new one." Edward said, sliding his arms around my waist from and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Yeah, but, I hate it when I break her toys. I break everything!" I fumed.

"And I believe we weren't done breaking things," he purred in my ear.

I shivered.

"Okay," I gave in.

I tossed the toy into a corner of the living room of our small cottage. He was suddenly on top of me again, pinning me to the ground. That wasn't fair; he didn't give me any time. I wiggled out from underneath him and slid into a crouch. He chuckled and backed away slightly. _Gotchya. _I pounced then, giving him no time to escape. Now _I _was on top of _him._ I smiled smugly.

"You know," he began, "this whole being-stronger-than-Edward-and-every-one-else thing isn't going to last forever, love. Maybe you should give up now, because I'll get you back when you least expect it."

"Ha."

"I will, and it may not involve any thing to do with wrestling or trickery… okay, maybe a little wrestling and trickery." He smiled and kissed my shoulder. His words clicked into place and gave me another shiver. I leaned down and kissed him.

"Can we start the-getting-back-at-me now?" I whispered.

He laughed and kissed me back.

"No." he pushed himself up with one arm and used the other to pull me into his lap.

I frowned.

"Why not?" I nearly whined.

"Because, Jacob is almost here."

"Jacob, shmacob." I grumbled.

He chuckled and pulled me onto the couch. I leaned my head on his shoulder and listened to Jacob's footsteps get closer and closer. Finally, I could hear him emerge from the trees into the small yard just outside. Edward rose from the couch, pulling me with him, to open the door before Jacob could knock.

"Hey, Jake." I said.

"Hey there, Bells. Edward." He lightly punched Edward in the arm and gave me a swift hug, "Is she still sleeping?"

"Yeah, but I can wake her up, she's been out for a while."

"Okay, cool." He followed us back in and plopped himself on the couch. "You know if you asked me to babysit Bella's kid a year ago, before all of this happened, I would have slapped you in the face. Now, you can't get me to stop."

"Well I guess that's one of the perks of having your wife's best friend imprint on your daughter," Edward laughed.

"Ha. Ha. You guys are hilarious." I rolled my eyes as I walked into Nessie's room. She looked like an angle lying on her bed, peacefully sleeping. I didn't want to disrupt her slumber, but I wanted to get Jacob out of here so Edward could start getting back at me. I opened her curtains to let the late morning sun shine in and saturate the tiny room. Nessie shifted and opened her chocolate eyes to the sudden brightness.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Jacob is here to take you out and play."

"Yay!" she sighed sleepily.

I flitted to the side of her bed and picked her up, kissing her softly on the forehead. She the size of a five-year-old now and was getting heavier. She touched her hand to my cheeck, showing me a dream she had the night before; a swirl of colors and shapes. She liked this dream. It was peaceful to her.

"That's a lovely dream, honey. Thank you for sharing it with Mommy." I smiled down at her. She smiled ruefully and touched my cheek again. This time she was impatient to see Jacob.

"Okay, baby. You can go play."

She jumped out of my arms and flew to the living room. I followed her and leaned against the doorway as I watched her jump into Jacob's arms. I smiled to myself; Jacob was funny to watch when he was in the presence of Renesmee.

"Hey, kiddo!" he bellowed. "What do you want to do today, Ness?"

Nessie put her hand on Jacob's big face and giggled.

"But, we played tag _all_ day yesterday!"

"Jake, you're such a weirdo." I laughed.

"And you're not?"

I laughed again.

"Renesmee, let's go get some real clothes on you; you can't play in your pajamas." I said, opening my arms to her.

"Okay, Mommy." She jumped out of Jake's arms and ran to Edward who had drifted toward the fireplace, looking at the chair that we had broken an hour ago while wrestling. Edward turned and held his arms out; already hearing what she was planning. She jumped into his arms and snuggled into his chest.

"Good morning, Renesmee, I'm glad you slept well last night."

"Good morning, Daddy."

Edward smiled warmly and kissed her cheek.

"Now, go with your mother and put on some play clothes." He said, ruffling her bronze curls.

"Okay, Daddy, I love you."

"I love you, too, baby."

Renesmee jumped into my arms once again to change into her play clothes so she could spend the day doing what she loves.


	2. Alice

Once Nessie was dressed and rushed out the door by Jacob, Edward pulled me back into his arms.

"Well, what would you like to do now?" he asked me.

"Oh, I don't know," I said, sliding my hands down his chest. "We could… play chess. I still have a problem with you beating me all the time."

"Sure, if you want, but I had something a little different in mind."

"Oh, really? And, what would that be?"

He grinned and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back enthusiastically. Our bodies pressed together with inhuman strength. My hand went to the buttons of his shirt and started popping them off.

"Hey, this is a good shirt; Alice isn't going to be happy about the missing buttons." He said between kisses.

"She'll get over it." I grumbled. I finished with his buttons and started on mine. His hand stopped me.

"What?"

"Not right now."

"But—"

"No."

"Dammit, Edward."

He smirked.

"Kissing? Kissing is what you had in mind? You really made me think otherwise."

"Sorry, but we have things to do."

"Exactly." I said popping another button on my shirt. He stopped me again.

"Not those kinds of things, we can continue that later tonight… I am truly sorry for making you think otherwise."

I sighed.

"I really don't want to spend another day making moving preparations with Alice. You know that I don't want to go."

"I don't either, Bella, but we have been here another year now and Nessie is getting too big. And think of Carlisle! He's supposed to be ten tears older than he looks. Also, Charlie is considering repealing his 'need-to-know' act and we all know you want to protect him."

"Can we not talk about this right now?"

I wanted to punch something.

Charlie was obviously getting suspicious at Nessie's "growth spurts".

_"Um, Bells? I swear Nessie was two inches shorter yesterday and she looks more like you every day. What… the… hell?"_

_"Dad, she is just going through a growth spurt and you know what they say: you turn into the ones you love."_

_"Well, if I was deaf and blind, I still could make out the resemblance. Do you want to tell me why?"_

_"No."_

_"Good, because I'm not sure if I want to know. I've had enough over load with the whole…w-werewolf thing." He stumbled over the word. "I cannot believe you knew about that and didn't tell me."_

It had scarred me that he related the Nessie scenario with something magical like werewolves. He had already come to that conclusion… I had wondered what else he had come into conclusion about . . .

_"Because, I didn't want to be responsible for your heart attack." _

_"Thanks."_

_"No problem."_

Yeah, I didn't think Charlie would be able to deal with the fact that his daughter was a vampire, along with her vampire husband and half vampire daughter. Not to mention her large vampire family in law. The werewolf best friend thing was more than enough. I was surprised that Charlie could still keep from going into cardiac arrest every time Jacob entered the room. That alone should make one's brain implode. If he ever found out how Renesme was born or worst of all… conceived, god forbid! I mentally rolled my eyes at that last one. He needed to stay in the dark if he wanted to stay sane. My family all knew that we would have to leave for Alaska very soon. Someplace different than the last place they had stayed before they came to Forks. I had to leave Charlie. And that hurt. At least he had Sue. She could take care of him and for that I was grateful to the human woman. But, taking Nessie away from her grandfather and vice versa was wrong. It was the only way to keep him safe…

And it was hard to think of all the other things we would leave behind. Our cottage, the big white house only a few miles away, our meadow… that one hurt a lot. Edward promised me that we'd sneak back to visit it. But the thing that scared me the most were the memories we would be leaving behind. Forks would always be sort of a home for me, an original home that brought me the most important things in my life. Of course, wherever Edward was would be home no matter where we were. I could be in the middle of bum-freaking-Egypt and feel like I was in a house that I lived all my life in as long as Edward and Nessie were there.

"Bella, Alice is on her way to come drag you out of here…"

"Give it a rest, Alice…" I grumbled to myself, listening to the _whoosh_ of her running feet.

"Hmm, she has something else planned for today, love." He grinned at me.

"What is it?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"You'll see." He said, pulling a new shirt on. He walked over to me and re-buttoned mine.

I scowled at his long fingers.

I waited impatiently as Alice made her way to the cottage. The impatience grew to the point where I pulled Edward with me to meet her half way. Her small frame emerged from the trees and halted in front of us. She wore especially dressy clothes today. This made me suspicious.

"Hey, Alice, what's up?" I said eyeing the red sweater dress she wore with black tights to the long black nit coat she wore over all of it. A black scarf was wrapped around her neck.

"I was coming to get you. I am going to get you something to wear out of that closet of yours that is actually appropriate."

"Why?" I said, glancing at Edward. He chuckled through his nose.

"Well Emmet wanted a fighting partner today that doesn't cheat but I needed you more. Though, it is fun watching Emmet get the crap beat out of him."

"Yes, that never gets old." Edward agreed.

"But, why am I dressing up?" I pressed.

"Because jeans and a Tee shirt just don't cut it with me."

"I get that part, Alice, but why am I dressing up _now_?"

"Oh, we are having a girls' day out. You, me, and Rose are going into town."

"Why?"

"I'm giving you a break."

"Can't I spend my break _here_?"

"Stop being a kill joy, Bella."

I sighed and glared at her, defeated; I couldn't disappoint Alice despite my efforts.

"Come on; let's go get you something to wear!" She blew past us towards the cottage.

Edward looked at me warily. There was a bit of amusement that touched his eyes as I reluctantly took off after the tiny vampire. When we entered the house, Alice was already in our bedroom rummaging through the closet she had stocked for me. Every couple of weeks, she would get rid of the clothes that I wore the most and replace them with scarier things than before. I could see the desire in her eyes to literally burn the sweatshirts and jeans I preferred over the extravagant silk and velvet that was meant for a princess. But, I made her promise that she wouldn't.

"Ah, this is perfect." She said as I walked through the doorway, towing Edward behind me. She held a long sleeved blue cotton shirt. I could see that it was slim fitting and low cut.

"Alice…"

"Shush, let me have my fun."

"You look overwhelmingly beautiful in anything, love." Edward murmured into my ear. I mentally blushed and pushed the rubber band shield away from my mind without difficulty.

_"What about nothing at all? I must admit that is what I prefer on you…"_

The thought that was only meant for him caused his eyes to widen. A grin crept across his face. I snapped the rubber band back into place.

"Yes, but why not play up her beauty?" Alice said, pretending not to notice the exchange.

"Alice, sometimes you scare me." I sighed.

"Ha, I scare you _all the time_ and you know it. But, that's what sisters are for."

"Um, I'm pretty sure you're wrong about everything you just said."

"That's your opinion."

She disappeared into the closet again and returned in a nano-second with a pair of the tightest jeans in my collection.

"I'll let you wear jeans today, Bella, so that you can be comfortable and not spoil everyone's fun."

"Those shouldn't be categorized under 'jeans'."

"Don't push it."

I sighed, exasperated.

"Here, throw these on." She tossed me a white tank top with the blue shirt and jeans. She continued searching through the forest of cotton and silk. A black pee coat flew through the air towards me and I caught it reflexively. Its gold buttons gleamed brightly and I wondered if was real gold. I touched one of them. Yup, definitely real. She came out of the closet with two pairs of boots; one pair was the same blue as my shirt and the other black.

"I like the black ones." I said honestly.

"Me too." She flung them at me.

I began to unbutton my shirt.

"I'll just go." Edward murmured as he turned for the door.

"No, stay!" I insisted.

"And ruin Alice's dress up game? I don't think so…"

"Alice can deal."

"No I can't."

"Shut up, Alice."

She glared at me.

"I'll be back to see the final product." He said teasingly as he leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"Okay." I sighed into him.

Alice flitted to my side as Edward breezed out of the room. She literally tore my shirt of and flung the blue one over my head.

"Whoops." She said tossing the ruined faded button-up shirt into the garbage bin.

"Dammit, Alice, I liked that one."

"Exactly."

"It never even had a chance." I said, shaking my head sadly at its remains.

"It's in a better place now."

"Not really."

She squatted to unbutton my old jeans and replace them with the new ones.

"I can dress myself, Alice."

"No you can't actually, that's why I buy all of your clothes."

"That's not what I meant."

"Just go with it for a second."

And that's all it took; a second. I was dressed and ready to go in my new dressy clothing.

"Okay, let's go!" Alice said excitedly.

"You'll pay for this, pixie."

"I know. Now let's go show Edward how hot you are."

I rolled my eyes but followed Alice into whatever she was getting me into.


	3. Port 'Angela'

Edward grinned as Alice pushed me into his view.

"You look exquisite, love."

"Doesn't she?" Alice looked smug.

She suddenly began to play with my hair. It took me a nano-second to figure out what she was doing. I heard a rubber band snap and I reached my hand back to feel the long French braid she had created.

"There, all done." She said in a sing-song voice. "Come on, Rose wants to go as soon as possible. She wanted to check out that new clothing boutique in Port Angeles."

I stood on my tip-toes to kiss Edward softly on the mouth.

"Can't you come with us?" I whined.

"Of course he can't!" Alice said coldly. "It's a 'girls'-day-out' not a 'girls-with-Edward-tagging-along-day-out.'"

"I'd rather stay here then endure the wrath of Alice the entire time." He chuckled.

"And you know it." Alice scowled.

"Fine, but I will miss you every second while I'm gone." I stated matter-of-factually.

"For me, the same."

"Alright, alright, let's go!" Alice looked like a ten year old waiting in line at a candy store.

"I'll see you when you get back, love." Edward kissed my forehead.

"I love you."

"More than my life."

Alice pushed me to the door with more force than necessary.

"Rose is waiting with the car at the end of the drive." Alice said.

"What brought all of this on, anyway?" I asked.

"Well, Rose has been complaining that we never go out, and you know this is the only time she can since she's 'temporarily back from college' and such. Besides, I thought it sounded fun."

"Fun." I snorted.

"When are you ever going to like shopping?"

"Probably never."

Rosalie came into view a few seconds later; leaning against her BMW casually, looking like she was in the middle of a photo shoot. She tapped her foot impatiently and hugged me briefly. I was still getting used to the comradeship between Rosalie and me.

"Let's go." She said, sliding into the driver's seat. Alice went to the back seat and slipped in gracefully. I settled in the passenger's seat and strapped on my seatbelt out of habit.

"Renesmee?" Rose asked.

"With Jacob." I replied automatically.

"Figures." She rolled her eyes. She pulled out of the drive and accelerated down the dirt road.

"Well, Alice, what are we doing on this little field trip?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well," she said coolly. "we are going to check out some stores in Port Angeles and then go down to Portland to check out some other places."

"It will be fun, Bella." Rose said, glancing at me from the corner of her eye. "Maybe we'll go to a restaurant and get something to eat." She smirked.

"Sure, I'll be starving after all of this shopping." Alice joined in.

I groaned.

"You guys are weird."

Rose and Alice had this thing where they liked to go to restaurants and order a ton of food. Then they would launch the food - one piece at a time - into the nearest trash can so fast that no one would see.

"Oh, you know you want too, Bella." Rose piped.

"I'd rather hunt."

"Of course you would." Alice said.

"Well, I think Bella needs some new skirts, Alice; I think she purposely wears them to go hunting just to ruin them."

"I think your right, Rosalie. Bella, no more wearing skirts to go hunting; new rule." Alice stated.

_Damn . . . _

. . .

"Alice, how does this top look on me?" Rosalie asked while coming out of the dressing room stall. Every girl in the room looked like they were going to cry, including me. Even though I was inhumanly beautiful now, and unwelcome envious eyes followed me everywhere, Rosalie would always break my unbeating heart.

"Do you really have to ask?" Alice rolled her eyes. "You could be wearing a dead dog and still look like an angle."

"Hmm, you just gave me an idea, Alice. Remind me to go find Jacob when we get home."

"Rose . . ." I cautioned.

"Humph." She returned to the stall. She still had a strong dislike towards Jacob.

"Alice, do we still have to go to that restaura—"

"Bella?" A soft voice interrupted me. I looked over to see a small figure in the door frame of the dressing room: Angela Weber.

I stared at her. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid. Ah, _crap._ Alice promised to keep an eye out for my old human friends. We would quickly leave if one was within a one mile radius. I looked over at Alice and she shrugged, "Sorry!" She mouthed, too fast for human eyes. I looked back to Angela. Her face was a mixture of shock, disbelief, and awe. I liked her most out of all my former friends, and I was sad that I would never be able to see her again. Well, that wasn't an issue anymore.

"Angela!" I squeaked.

"Wow, Bells, you look . . . great." She eyed me.

"And, so do you." I said.

"Um, thanks, so . . . what's going on?"

"Actually, Angela," Alice began. "we were just headed for a place to eat, would you like to join us?"

"Yeah, sure." She said slowly.

I knew Alice was trying to be nice - she knew that I liked Angela - but she was making this pretty difficult. I didn't want to hurt Angela's feelings, I really did care for the human girl, but I didn't want to put her in danger of figuring out too much. She had always been very observant and a very good listener - I admired her for this - so I believed she was capable of over thinking things.

I hated to be irritated with Alice but: thanks a lot Alice . . .


	4. Faking It

_*Sorry for the wait. My Word Processor was being stupid so I had to get it fixed. This isn't very long, I know, but please enjoy__*_

"So, Angela, how are you? What's been going on?" I asked, taking an excruciating bite of salad.

"I'm pretty bombarded with college classes, I'm on break right now, but community college is . . . okay."

"I thought you were going to go to NYU!" I could have sworn she told me that, but, my human memories _were_ muddled.

"Well, I _was_, but Ben was taking classes at the one closer to home so I joined him." Her voice broke.

"Angela, you threw away a scholarship? Wow, things must be going pretty well with Ben, then, huh?"

"Uh, well, we broke up during the second semester last year . . ."

"Oh, Angela, I'm so sorry." I wanted to do something to help; I liked both her and Ben. How out of character for him; he was head over heals for Angela in high school.

"He wanted to just sort of go his separate way, so . . . yeah, it was kind of stupid of me to throw away the scholarship."

"Well, maybe next year you can take up some classes at NYU. I think it would be good for you to move out of this place. You know, leave the bad stuff behind and move on."

"Sure. So how about you, did you ever go to Alaska?"

"Um, no, we are planning on going soon, though. Edward wants to get started with classes as soon as possible, but I really wanted to extend our honeymoon." I put on my best sheepish smile.

"Ooh, and how did that go?" she peaked at Alice and Rosalie on the other side of the table, pretending to be absorbed by their menus.

"It went quite well." I laughed.

"Ha, ha. Well I'm glad. You and Edward give me hope for love in the world, _that's_ for sure."

"Thanks, Angela." Poor girl, Ben must have really broken her heart. I'd been there before; it was a lot worse for me, but still, I'd been there.

After ordering our food, Angela listened mostly to me, Alice and Rosalie. This worried me, again with the over thinking . . .

"So, um, Angela," Alice began, tossing her napkin on a half empty plate, "do you want to come over to say hi to everyone?"

ALICE!

"Uh, sure, why not." she smiled warmly. Why did she have to be so nice?

We left the restaurant and began walking back to the car.

Alice spoke first, "We have acquired a new member to the family, I must tell you. Or, Bella? Why don't you?"

"Oh, yeah, um . . . Edward and I adopted his niece; her parents - Edward's brother and his wife - past away a year ago and we took her in."

"Wow! That's great, Bells! Not about her parents, though. Wait, Edward's adopted."

"Yes, he just got in contact with some of his relatives."

"Wow that must be pretty crazy, especially right after he got married. Have you met any of them?"

"No, actually . . ."

"Hmm. So what's her name; your 'daughter'" she giggled. If she only knew the truth . . .

"Nessie." I didn't want to give Renesmee's real name, again with the over thinking.

"Cute."

"Mhmm."

"What's the reason behind the name?"

"Well, I don't really know," I lied, "Edward didn't get a lot of information when the whole thing took place." Man, I was getting good at this.

"Oh, well, at least you have Nessie." She smiled.

"Yes, at least we have Nessie . . ."


	5. Chapter 5 Author's note

Hey, guys. I'm really glad to see that you are enjoying this story. I wanted to tell you to be sure that you check out my other stories if you want, especialy Feeling Hollow. It's Edward's POV in New Moon; I worked really hard on it. It is still in progress. So, yeah, that's it, thank you for reading and putting up with this lame stuff and for the positive feedback. - imredwhiteandblack


	6. Returning

Angela sat quietly in the back seat with me. We turned onto the dirt road and I quickly removed the rubber band shield from my mind. I knew we were close enough for Edward to here me, so I explained everything. I told him to tell everyone else, including Jake and Nessie. It was probably the longest mental speech I had ever given Edward.

"It's been awhile since I've been here." Angela commented.

"Yeah, it has." I replied.

"After your wedding, my dad went on and on about 'how beautiful the Cullen's house was.' And 'how lovely the wedding was'."

Alice turned around from the passenger's seat to grin at me.

"Thanks to my planning expertise." She beamed. I laughed and rolled my eyes at her.

"Yes, Alice, we all know that you're a wedding planner genius."

"And don't forget it."

"You won't let me."

Rosalie pulled onto our drive. She looked at me in the mirror. She looked wary.

"Carlisle will be happy to see you, Angela. He and your father are friends." Rosalie said. Her voice was strained; she was just as uncomfortable about this as I was. I did _not_ want to put Angela in this situation. It was the last thing she needed. She didn't deserve how Ben treated her either. She was so sweet; it wasn't fair that she had to go through that.

"I hope so, I've missed you guys."

When Rosalie pulled into the garage, Edward came out to greet us.

"Angela." He put on his 'genuinely surprised face' as he reached for my waist. "It's so nice to see you." He pulled me in for a kiss on the cheek.

"You too. I hope I'm not intruding or anything."

"No, not at all. It's been so long." We were in the house now; headed for the living room, where Carlisle sat casually on the couch with Esme at his side.

"Yeah, the last time I saw you, you were a groom."

Edward chuckled and ran his hand through my hair absentmindedly.

"Um, I'll go get Emmet." Rose said as she walked towards the stairs. Alice followed behind her.

"Angela, it is so nice to see you." Carlisle said, getting up to shake her hand. Esme gave her a soft hug. "How is your father?"

"He's fine; he's been saying how he wants to see you again."

"Well, that will have to be arranged." Carlisle resumed his seat with Esme.

"Well, where's little Nessie? I'm dying to meet her!"

I glanced at Edward, who pretended not to notice.

"She is probably out playing with Jacob." I said.

Angela made a face.

"He hangs around a lot, Nessie's got him wrapped around her little finger." I rolled my eyes and Angela laughed. Probably at the mental picture of big'ol Jacob playing with a small child.

"He should be back any minute, Bella." Edward said as he tugged me to the loveseat and pulled me into his lap casually.

"Please, Angela, have a seat." He said gesturing to an armchair the opposite side of us.

"Would you like anything to drink? Water? Soda?" Esme said, rising to her feet again.

"Can I have some water please?"

"Of course! I'll be right back."

I heard the footsteps of Jacob from a distance, he was on his way. I looked at Edward.

"I called him on his cell phone; told him everything." He whispered quickly into my ear. Esme came back with Angela's water.

"Thank you." Angela said as she took the glass from Esme. Suddenly, Jake came bounding through the door with Nessie in his arms.

"Woah, Angela Weber?" He was better at the fake surprise thing than I thought.

"Hi." She said.

"What brings you here?"

"Oh, just visiting."

Jacob handed Nessie to me as he reached out to shake Angela's hand. Nessie hid her face in my hair and touched my cheek. She wanted to meet Angela.

"Angela, this is Nessie. Nessie, this is Mommy's friend Angela." I said getting up to set Nessie on the ground.

"Hi, Nessie, it's so nice to meet you! Your mom and I went to school together." Angela said as she leaned closer to my baby. Nessie gave her a beautiful shy smile. Angela turned to me and Edward.

"She's so pretty." She said.

"Isn't she?" Edward murmured.

"So pretty." She said again, looking into Renesmee's eyes.

And Edward stiffened as the strangest look crossed Angela's face . . .


End file.
